


The woes of Brian

by Dayun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brian and Wonpil are brothers, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Jae is a good friend, Jae is the disaster friend, M/M, and Brian has the biggest brother complex ever, blink and you'll miss it JJP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: “I can’t let Wonpil date a man as salacious as Sungjin!” Brian exclaims with conviction to which Jae shoots him a disbelieving look. Honestly, he can’t come up with anything that would make hoodie-wearing Bob salacious in his mind. Jae is the disaster friend between them, it should be him doing stupid stuff right now, god damn it!Or Brian has the biggest brother complex on earth





	The woes of Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Jae!!!!  
there are a lot of grammatical errors that I will have to fix in the morning, but for now I seriously need some sleep.  
(also warning for bad humour ahead)

It’s during one of Jae’s and Brian’s weekly movie nights in their shared apartment, which Brian’s younger brother Wonpil has decided to join, that the youngest drops the bomb on his brother. And judging by Brian’s expression quite literally so.

Evan McGregor is singing about love and compassion or some stuff on screen when Wonpil turns towards his brother, his cheeks dusted in a light pink, and Brian smiles fondly at his sibling, mouth stuffed full with popcorn, and Jae already has a sinking feeling that something is about to go wrong.

“Hyung, the other guitarist of your band seems really cool,” Wonpil tells them, his normally bright and squeaky voice going softer.

In turn Brian just continues to obliviously chew his popcorn as he nods in agreement. “Oh, Sungjin-hyung? Yeah, he’s nice.”

Wonpil bites his lips like he always does when he’s nervous or excited and Brian resists the urge to coo.

“Can you introduce us?”

Brian’s mouth falls open mid-chew and Jae wrinkles his nose at the display before he continues to watch the movie as Nicole Kidman joins in the song, choosing to ignore the conversation for the more interesting movie that will hopefully give him inspiration for his next song.

Next to him Brian swallows heavily before he casually turns back to the movie as well. “Nah, I don’t think you two will get along. Sungjin really doesn’t like skinship or cute things,” Brian informs his younger brother, ending the conversation by shovelling another handful of popcorn into his mouth. Wonpil just pouts at him and slumps into his seat.

Jae eyes Brian who is sitting next to him from the corner of his eyes, surprised at the sudden turn of the conversation. Then he notes the way how the other’s jaw is tensed and his shoulders stiffened. He wants to ask Brian what’s up, but then suddenly another person barges into the room in the movie and Jae’s attention is taken again.

It’s when they’re already on their second movie two hours later that the topic is broached again. Wonpil has nodded off just a few minutes into the film, snuggling into his brother’s side as the elder wound an arm around him and Jae just rolled his eyes at Brian’s obvious brother complex.

“Dude, why don’t you want Wonpil to meet Sungjin? Don’t you, like, idolize him?” Jae asks the other curiously, only listening to Hugh Jackman’s speech half-heartedly.

Brian glances at his younger brother sleeping on his shoulder as if to check that he’s truly asleep before he turns towards Jae, his eyes wide and wild looking and Jae scoots a bit farther away on the sofa.

“There’s no way that I’ll introduce them!” Brian whisper-yells before he lets out a groan and grips his hair in despair. “Didn’t you see the look in his eyes, Jae? Wonpil has a crush on Sungjin! My cute, little Wonpil is growing up!”

Jae looks at his best friend judgingly as he decides whether to pat his shoulder consolingly or whack him over the head. He chooses the former as Brian continues to wallow in his unnecessary misery. He knew that the younger has a brother complex, but he didn’t think that it’s that bad.

“Dude, Wonpil’s already 18 years-old, aren’t you overreacting?” Jae tries to talk some sense into the other, but Brian once again turns wide eyes to him, looking at Jae like the elder was talking some other language he didn’t understand.

“Have you seen Wonpil!? He’s naivety and innocence personified! He’s not allowed to date until he’s at least 25 years-old!!”

Jae is pretty sure that Brian is exaggerating a bit too much on that. Sure, Wonpil is cute and rather on the naïve side. Additionally Jae has thought on more than one occasion that the younger was a bit stupid and that the world would be a lot harder for him if Wonpil wasn’t so pretty. Still, Wonpil isn’t a child anymore, unlike what Brian likes to believe, and Jae is pretty sure he saw the smaller buy a pack of condoms once.

Before he can say as much though, Brian is already continuing his wailing again, shaking Jae by the shoulder but also trying to jostle Wonpil as little as possible as not to wake him up. Jae suppresses the urge to roll his eyes.

“You don’t understand, Jae!” Brian whisper-yells as he grips Jae’s shirt tightly. “Don’t you remember when I was five and we were playing with Wonpillie and then he suddenly grasped my hand in his tiny one, and then he said his first word and it was-“

“-It was your name.” Jae finishes for him, having been there to witness Brian’s meltdown and having heard the story at least a hundred times now.

“It was my name!” Brian repeats loudly, hand going to clutch his chest as if to grip his heart.

In turn Wonpil lets out a small whine at the noise and Brian immediately deflates again, tucking his brother closer against his side and cooing at him, and Jae is this close to just leaving. Honestly, he can’t believe that he’s the one trying to talk some sense into Brian right now. Normally it’s the other way around, and Jae prefers that a lot more.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about Jisung?” Jae tries to change the topic onto Brian’s other younger brother, but at those words Brian just turns to him with a deadpan expression.

“Jisung is a spawn of hell lost in an inferno called Minho,” he tells him in a flat voice and Jae rolls his eyes at Brian’s dramatics. Oh, how the tables have turned between them. Jae wonders if Brian usually feels like this when he’s trying to talk Jae down from some stupid idea at two in the morning again, and Jae suddenly feels bad for the other.

“What about Seungmin?” He asks about the youngest of the four brothers and Brian looks at him scandalized.

“Seungminnie is eight! If he has a crush on anyone I will hunt them down for tainting my baby brother!” Brian wails but Jae can only think about how that someone will probably be another eight-year-old then that he would be hunting down.

He’s about to remind Brian about that obvious fact when Wonpil starts to stir beside them. The youngest wakes up with a small yawn before he rubs his eyes groggily and even Jae has to admit that his heart softens a bit at the sight.

“Did I sleep for long? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Wonpil mumbles as he tries to suppress another yawn and Brian immediately starts fawning over him. He reassures his younger brother before hording him off to bed, much to Wonpil’s feeble protests that he isn’t ten anymore, an ironic display of their relationship.

Jae watches them before he shrugs his shoulder, thinking that the topic is probably forgotten for now. (Well, his bet had been on Dowoon being the one to get together with Wonpil, so maybe it’s better this way.)

He was soon to change his mind, however.

* * *

Two months later he’s hanging out at Brian’s family home, giving the other some company as he watches over his youngest brother Seungmin with him. Some good old ‘Avatar the Last Airbender’ is playing on TV when Wonpil quickly comes down the stairs, fussing with his hair a bit on the way. The younger is dressed up more than usual, wearing the tightest jeans Jae has ever seen him wear and a loose sweater with a deep V-cut that’s tucked into his pants at the front. Jae feels Brian stiffen up next to him on the couch at the sight, and before Jae can even so much as blink his friend is already springing up and walking towards his younger brother.

“Hey Wonpillie, can you watch Seungmin today? Jae and me have to do some course work and need to concentrate for that.”

“But hyung, I’m supposed to meet up with friends now!” Wonpil whines in protest at the sudden request.

In turn Brian clasps his hands together and looks at the smaller pleadingly. “Please? You can just take him with you! The deadline is soon and we really need to finish it.” 

Wonpil, being the soft-hearted person that he is, only deflates at that before he quickly gives in with a small nod. “Great!” Brian exclaims happily and before Wonpil can say anymore the older is already dumping their smallest sibling into his arms, effectively interrupting him.

Seungmin blinks up at Wonpil. “Are we going out?” He asks as the other sets him down, to which Wonpil gives a small smile. “Yeah, we’re going to Lotte World!” At that Seungmin lets out a shrill scream that’s supposed to be a cheer before he hugs the leg of his favorite brother tightly. Brian practically melts at the sight, meanwhile Jae is still trying to get his ears to function again after Seungmin’s outburst.

When it seems like his eardrums aren’t bleeding anymore, Jae turns a confused looks to Brian. “We don’t have any assignment, tho-“

Before he can finish Brian slaps a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting him off and ignoring the muffled protests as he waves his younger brothers goodbye who just throw slightly confused glances towards them.

Once the door closes behind Wonpil and Seungmin, Brian immediately retracts his hand as he looks at Jae in utter disgust and bewilderment. “Did you seriously just lick my hand?”

“Yeah, well, you were the one almost choking me here!” Jae defends himself as they look at each other in exasperation. “And why did you lie about our course work?”

But then he thinks back to how dressed up Wonpil was and how he had fussed about his hair, his brown locks looking softer and more combed than usual. And then it hits Jae as he looks at the deep frown on Brian’s face.

“You seriously dumped Seungmin on Wonpil to ruin his date?!”

At that the thunder cloud above Brian’s head darkens, and before Jae can say anymore he’s grabbing his car keys and dragging Jae with him out the door.

“I don’t know who his date is, but I will find out,” Brian says between grit teeth and Jae can only gape at him as they enter his car and he starts the motor.

“Brian, where are we going?” Jae asks the younger, already knowing what the answer will be.

“To Lotte World,” Brian retorts simply, his face like that of a man with the will to see his plan through till the end.

“Are we seriously going to stalk your brother on his date? No wonder he lied to you about it!” But Brian just keeps his eyes on the road as he drives with determination.

Honestly the plan is so stupid, and Jae would normally be the one to come up with an idea like that and he would damn well be proud of it, but not because of some stupid reason like Brian’s overprotectiveness!

“Brian, dude, bro, platonic love of my life. Don’t you think that Wonpil might be old enough to have a love life without your supervision?”

Brian takes a turn to the left that is a bit too sharp for Jae’s taste as he grips his seat tightly and regrets the day he ever spoke to Brian for the first time to make fun of his Shrek shirt. In turn the younger only clenches his jaw tighter as he drives down the street like a mad man. From the corner of his eyes Jae spots a cab-driver gaping at them as they zoom past him, and if even a cab-driver is shaken by Brian’s driving then that has to mean something.

When they arrive in the amusement park’s parking lot, Brian practically slams the door shut as he springs out of the car and Jae quickly hurries after him. The younger is striding towards the entrance when Jae catches up with him.

“Brian – I can’t believe I’m the one saying this – but don’t you think you’re rushing into this? I mean you already dumped Seungmin on them,” Jae argues with the other as Brian cranes his head to look around for his younger brothers.

“I just need to make sure that they’re a good person and won’t hurt Wonpil,” Brian tries to defend his actions. “If Wonpil is seeing them behind my back then that can only mean-“ Then he suddenly pauses and turns to Jae with shaking eyes. “Oh my god, they’re turning my little brother into a rebel!”

Jae tries his hardest not to groan at Brian’s theatrics, not liking how it feels to have their positions switched. “He probably just didn’t tell you because he knew you would react like this.”

“Jae, you remember what happened when Wonpil was in seventh grade,” Brian reminds the elder as he turns back to him with a serious expression and Jae furrows his brows. “That classmate just broke Wonpillie’s heart in front of the whole cafeteria! I swear if Jaebum hadn’t held me back, I would have given that little shit what he deserves.”

Jae winces slightly as he thinks back to the horrifying yet also quite hilarious sight of Brian almost tackling a much smaller boy.

“Still, that was five years ago!! He’s young, he’s supposed to make mistakes and learn from them!” He tries to convince Brian who keeps searching the crowd. “Like a wise man once said: failure is only the opportunity to begin again. Only this time, more wisely.” Jae says with conviction and Brian turns to him with wide eyes, almost looking impressed and Jae thinks he might have finally talked some sense into his friend.

“Dude, where did you hear that from?” Brian asks him, finally giving him his whole attention.

“From Avatar,” Jae answers him and Brian’s impressed expression immediately drops again as he goes back to looking for Wonpil. “Wah-hey, don’t just dismiss me so quickly! Uncle Iroh is never wrong!”

He wants to be more outraged about how Brian can just ignore the wise words of one of the best fictional characters ever created, but before he can do so Brian is already pulling him behind a stall. He crouches low and peaks out from around the corner, and Jae glances over the other’s shoulder to see what they’re hiding from, or rather who. He spots Wonpil standing by the ticket booths, holding onto one of Seungmin’s hands while he seems to look for someone.

Brian frowns and opens his mouth, probably to complain about how the younger’s date dares to be late, only to snap it shut when they spot someone approaching his two brothers. In turn Jae gapes openly when said person combs a hand through his hair and they both see that it’s freaking Park Sungjin who Wonpil greets happily.

Park-I-hate-skinship-Sungjin who presses a kiss to Wonpil’s cheek, causing the younger to blush and giggle. The Park Sungjin who is also their good friend and guitarist in their band and who Wonpil had voiced his interest about some time ago but was denied by Brian.

Daring a glance down at Brian, Jae winces when he sees the other almost popping a vein at the sight of their friend kissing his younger brother.

Luckily though the couple is interrupted when Seungmin voices out his protest at being ignored by the two elder and asks them when they can finally go inside. Brian pumps his fist and quietly cheers his youngest brother on proudly for interrupting them.

“When did they even start seeing each other!? I remember telling Wonpil not to get close to Sungjin!” Brian asks incredulously as they watch the couple bend down to talk to Seungmin. “Shit, I can’t hear anything from here.”

Then Brian is already stealth-running towards a booth nearer to them while Jae tries to follow him a lot less discreetly, bumping into a few people as he goes.

(As they hide behind another stand again, Jae thinks back to a conversation he had with Sungjin after band practice a few weeks ago.

“Hey Jae, can I ask you for some advice?” Sungjin had asked him in his usual satoori and Jae had nodded at him while packing his guitar away. “Yeah man, shoot.”

“Someone I’ve been interested in for a while asked me out, but I’m not sure I should…” Sungjin confided in him while scratching his neck lightly.

“What, dude, if the person you’re interested in asked you out, then what’s stopping you?” He had asked the other incredulously in return. “I mean just go for it, there’s nothing holding you back but yourself.”

At that Sungjin had nodded his head slowly before he looked at Jae with more conviction. “You’re right. Thank you, Jae-hyung.”

In the present Jae tries not to wince as he thinks back and realizes that Sungjin had probably meant Wonpil back then and had been reluctant because of Brian. He also kicks himself inwardly for kick-starting all this and bringing himself into this ridiculous situation.)

“I’m sorry, Brian couldn’t look after Seungmin today and I couldn’t just leave him,” Wonpil tells Sungjin while carding through his younger brother’s hair nervously who in turn looks up at the elder curiously.

But Sungjin only smiles softly at Wonpil before pressing another kiss to his cheek, and Jae honestly feels a bit of whiplash at the sight.

“It’s okay, as long as I get to spend time with you,” he then tells the younger. Honestly it’s so cheesy, both Jae and Brian cringe a bit but Wonpil at least seems genuinely touched by the words.

“And he looks like you, it’s cute,” Sungjin ads on as he bends down to be on eyelevel with Seungmin. In turn the younger hides more behind Wonpil’s leg as he looks curiously at the elder. His shyness is quickly forgotten though when Sungjin brandishes a family pass for Lotte World from behind his back and Seungmin lets out a loud squeal.

Jae can practically feel his ears suffering from PTSD at the sound but Sungjin doesn’t seem bothered by it as he ruffles Seungmin’s hair with a laugh. Wonpil looks like he’s barely holding himself back from burying the elder in kisses, meanwhile Brian looks close to just running up to them and stealing his brother. Jae will deny it to his dying day, but the two are actually pretty cute together. He’s never seen Sungjin look so soft.

When he gets up again, Sungjin makes to take Wonpil’s hand, but Seungmin is quicker than him and has already grabbed onto his brother’s hand before dragging him towards the entrance. Wonpil throws an apologetic smile over his shoulder to Sungjin, but the elder only sighs and smiles in a ‘What can you do’ kind of way before he follows them.

Brian also lets out a silent cheer for his youngest brother’s fast action and then quickly follows after them. Jae splutters a bit as he hurries after Brian, grabbing his shoulder to slow him down.

“Dude, it’s Sungjin, we both know he’s a good guy and won’t ever hurt Wonpil. Let’s leave them be and get some pizza,” he tries to barter with his best friend, but Brian seems hell-bent on continuing to stalk his brother’s date.

“I can’t let Wonpil date a man as salacious as Sungjin!” Brian exclaims with conviction and Jae shoots him disbelieving looks. Honestly he can’t come up with anything that would make hoodie-wearing Bob salacious in his mind. Jae is the disaster friend between them, it should be him doing stupid stuff right now, god damn it!

It’s obvious that Brian can’t think clearly anymore, Jae thinks as the other buys two tickets for them. He thinks back to the pink tint on Wonpil’s cheeks and the way Sungjin’s eyes had curved when looking at Wonpil, and Jae makes up his mind. To be honest, those two would make a great couple and if there’s someone who deserves a happy relationship, then it’s Wonpil and Sungjin.

He then looks at Brian buying a cap with hideous fox-ears on it to hide his identity in the worst way possible since Clark Kent learnt of the power of glasses, and he comes to a conclusion. Crazy can only be defeated by crazy, and if there’s a crazy person in their friend group, then it’s him. (A voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Jimin tells him that he’s less crazy and more disaster, but he chooses to ignore it.)

He will help Wonpil and Sungjin have the best date ever!

His brilliant plan is interrupted though when Brian unceremoniously dumps a cap on his head as well. Jae takes it off to take a look at it and gasps in offense when he sees that it’s made to look like a chicken-head.

Before he can even voice his outrage though, Brian is already off to hide behind another stall as Sungjin, Wonpil and Seungmin stop by a candy booth when Seungmin once again starts squealing loudly at the sight of candy.

Being the good hyung that he is, Sungjin buys the youngest the candied apple he was pointing at, much to Wonpil’s protests. He falls silent and bites his lips though when Sungjin hands him a chocolate rose, accepting it with red cheeks.

“That smooth bastard,” Brian curses under his breath as Sungjin starts to lean in, his lips nearing Wonpil’s.

The couple is interrupted once again though when Seungmin suddenly just sticks his candied apple between them, cheerfully telling his brother to also try a bit and effectively halting Sungjin’s sleek advances.

While Brian cheers his youngest brother on silently from where they’re hiding behind the stand, Jae concludes that the first step of his plan would have to be to get rid of Seungmin somehow.

The younger is doing exactly what Brian had hoped would happen. Wonpil has to run after him various times when Seungmin just runs off in excitement after he spots an attraction or mascot he especially likes. Brian and Jae watch him do so for a while before Wonpil and Sungjin both decide to place Seungmin between them and each to hold onto one of his hands, preventing him from running away but also preventing any kind of skinship between the couple.

Gears turning in his head, Jae tries his hardest to think of a way to somehow get Seungmin away from them. He can’t just walk up to them and take Seungmin from their hands, it would blow their cover and probably ruin the date. Not to mention that Brian would probably throttle him.

His answer comes easier than thought to him in the form of another eight year old. Seungmin stops nibbling on his candied apple when he spots a familiar mop of brown hair attached to a lanky body. He lets out a small squeal of surprise before he’s already running off again, dragging Wonpil and Sungjin with him who are struggling to hold onto the small ball off activity.

“Hyunjin!!” Seungmin calls happily, and the other boy looks around for who called his name until he spots Seungmin bouncing towards him.

Wonpil and Sungjin let go of Seungmin’s hands when they reached his destination and the smaller doesn’t waste a second before he’s springing around Hyunjin who’s smiling shyly at the other boy.

The two taller people who are accompanying Hyunjin also look up in interest, and one of them smiles so brightly that the whiskers by his eyes show when he sees Wonpil.

“Wonpil, you’re also here?” He asks before he also spots Sungjin by his friend’s side and his eyes widen slightly in surprise. “Oh, and with a friend?”

“Hey Jinyoungie, Jaebum, this is…uh…” Wonpil greets them with a small smile before he glances towards Sungjin, his cheeks reddening as he’s unsure how to introduce the elder.

Luckily for him Jaebum takes that job from his as he looks at Sungjin in surprise who looks back just as equally surprised. “Oh, Sungjin? I didn’t know that you and Wonpil know each other.”

“You know him?” Jinyoung asks his boyfriend as Hyunjin and Seungmin continue to chatter happily, lost in their own world.

“Yeah, we have a few classes together,” Jaebum answers him. “If I remember correctly he’s also in the same band as Jae and Brian.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jinyoung inquires, eyebrows arching as he studies Sungjin in front of him. In turn Sungjin fidgets a bit under the other’s knowing smile, stepping closer to Wonpil, and Wonpil bites his lips, cheeks still pink. Jinyoung’s smile widens.

Before Jinyoung can say anything more though, small yet still very loud voices interrupt them as a sticky hand pulls on Wonpil’s sweater.

“Hyungie, can I stay with Hyunjin?” Seungmin asks his elder brother with wide eyes and puffed cheeks, looking very much alike his brother.

In turn Wonpil bites his lower-lip and glances reluctantly at Jinyoung and Jaebum who are clearly in the same situation as them, on a date but with a hyperactive eight year-old preventing any intimacy.

“Oh, Seungminnie, I don’t think we should burden-“ Just as he’s about to deny his younger brother his wish, Jinyoung is already springing between them with a cheshire smile. “Of course he can stay with us! Jaebum and I don’t mind!”

“We don’t? Can’t Hyunjin just stay with the-“ Jaebum chokes in the middle of his sentence though when Jinyoung jabs his elbow rather painfully into his side to shut him up.

Seungmin and Hyunjin cheer loudly at those words and start swinging their joined hands back and forth in excitement. “We’ll drop Seungmin off at your home later then!” Jinyoung winks at Wonpil mischievously before he’s already herding the younger boys away from the couple, Seungmin waving his brother goodbye and a wincing Jaebum following them.

Wonpil wants to protest more, but inwardly he can’t help feeling a bit happy that his time with Sungjin won’t be interrupted anymore though and he thanks his friend silently. When large and warm fingers intertwine with his and Wonpil looks to his side to Sungjin, they share a small secretive smile.

Behind the balloon booth a few feet away Brian curses loudly as he watches his youngest brother skip away with his elementary school friend happily, totally oblivious to what is happening.

“God damn it, Seungmin,” Brian curses, feeling rather betrayed as he watches how Hyunjin’s cheeks redden when Seungmin pulls him closer by the hand. Then he looks back to Wonpil to see him leaning into Sungjin’s space and he curses again.

While Brian is torn between which brother to fret about, Jae is inwardly having a party as he thanks Obama and Beyoncé for sending Jinyoung his way and making him an unlikely ally. _‘Go get it, Bob!’_ He cheers in his mind when Sungjin leans down with a grin, bumping his and Wonpil’s nose together and making the smaller giggle. Honestly, who would have thought that Sungjin would be this cheesy.

“Shit, I need a new plan!” Brian says as he watches his innocent and small brother be entrapped by the entity that is Park Sungjin.

“Bro, just give it up already!” Jae tells him as they start slinking after the couple that is on the move again, now holding hands and talking intimately when there’s no eight year-old between them. “Just admit you’re doing all this because it’s a cruel reminder that you’re single and likely to remain that way forever.”

Brian stops in his steps to throw a judging glance towards Jae over his shoulder. “Is that from freaking SpongeBob?”

“Yeah, well, Squidward is a wise octopus.” Jae retorts as they duck behind a photo booth when Sungjin and Wonpil stop so the younger can take a selfie of them.

“Well, stop projecting your problems onto me and help me out here,” Brian hisses as he cautiously looks behind the corner to see if the couple has finished.

“Excuse you? I enjoy being single, just for your information,” Jae hisses back just as Brian quickly ducks back down when he sees that they haven’t stopped taking photos yet.

“Sure, say that to your right hand. It’s probably having cramps from all the work you’re putting onto it.” Brian retorts and Jae gasps in offense.

“Just for that reason I will prevent your plan and help Sungjin make this the best date ever!” Jae whisper-yells, and this time it’s Brian’s turn to gasp in offense.

“Are you seriously pulling a Brutus here? Top ten anime betrayals, dude!”

“Well, you’re being a bitch for your brother complex and I’m gonna be the pimp to free you from its grasps!” The elder says, to which Brian scrunches up his face.

“Dude, that’s not even how pimps work!” He tells the other incredulously.

A girl points her finger at them and tells her mother that there're strange men, but the mother just ushers her daughter past them while throwing them judging looks. Jae and Brian both choose to ignore her.

“The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma.” Jae tells him simply.

“Stop quoting freaking SpongeBob!”

A few feet away Wonpil stops to squint at the selfie he just took of him and Sungjin, looking closer at the background. Next to him Sungjin stops making funny faces when he sees that the younger has stopped taking selfies of them and is now frowning at the screen.

“Everything alright?” He asks the smaller, stepping a bit closer to also look at the screen.

“Oh, it’s just that there’s this blurry shape in the background in a few photos,” Wonpil informs Sungjin as he bites his lips. “It seems a bit familiar…”

“Maybe it’s a ghost,” Sungjin says jokingly, not expecting the small yelp Wonpil lets out at that. The smaller immediately clings onto him at the mention of ghosts before he blinks up at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t scare me like that, hyung! You know I hate scary things!” Wonpil pouts and Sungjin suppresses the urge to coo. He normally hates overly cute things, but Wonpil brings out unexpected sides in him.

So he kisses the tip of Wonpil’s nose softly as he winds an arm around the younger’s waist. “Sorry, I won’t do it again.”

In turn Wonpil grins brightly before he leans his head onto the taller’s shoulder and they begin walking again, the blur in the background of their selfies forgotten.

A few feet back, the source of the blur is holding himself back from pulling his hair out as he watches the happily oblivious couple. Behind him Jae pumps his fist in a winning motion, holding up an imaginary banner to cheer on Sungjin.

They follow the couple discreetly (one succeeding in doing so better than the other, but luckily there are a lot of people and they manage to stay hidden) until Sungjin and Wonpil stop by a shooting stand. Sungjin notices how the younger glances at the pink rabbit plush with eyebrows and makes up his mind. Wonpil watches him with wide eyes as Sungjin pays the vendor and he in turn hands over the air rifle to Sungjin. At the sight of Sungjin leaning over the counter in concentration and aiming the rifle at the targets, Wonpil can’t help but blush and bite his lips at how cool Sungjin looks in that moment.

Brian curses Sungjin for always being so manly and cool (something he had praised him about before) as he looks around for any way to interrupt the couple without blowing his cover. Out of desperation he picks up a balled up magazine and aims to throw it at the elder.

A hand around his wrist stops him though and he turns to see Jae looking at him incredulously. “Dude, are you seriously planning to interrupt him like that? I kinda wanna see if he actually scores,” Jae complains to which Brian frowns at him.

“Well, he definitely won’t score with my brother,” he says as he pulls his hand free again.

Before he can aim Jae is grasping for his hand again and Brian quickly moves away. “Dude, gross, that’s not what I meant!”

“Don’t stop me, Jae!” Brian hisses as he sidesteps the taller who is trying to take the paper ball from him.

“Then stop being an idiot!”

“You’re the disaster between us!”

“Well, you sure are acting like one though!”

As they continue to bicker they also continue to wrestle with each other. In their struggle they forget their surroundings for a moment though until Jae suddenly bumps into someone’s back. They both turn in shock to see that person stumble right into another person who then accidentally pushes a popcorn cart forward, which then collides with a teenager who was holding a slushy in one hand that is now spilled all over Sungjin’s grey hoodie when the elder was still distracted.

Brian and Jae watch the almost comical scene for a short second before they’re diving out of sight again, leaving the path of destruction they caused behind quickly.

Jae curses himself while Brian smiles gleefully as they watch from behind a paper cut-out as Sungjin looks down on his now ruined hoody with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! That cart just suddenly crashed into me!” The teenager rushes to apologize but Sungjin just waves him off.

“It’s okay,” he reassures the boy with a tight-lipped smile at which the teenager’s shoulders immediately drop in relief.

In turn Wonpil frets over Sungjin as he pulls out a small tissue from his pocket and tries his best to wipe off the rest of the sweet concoction. It’s in vain though as there’s still a rather big and noticeable red stain left on the taller’s hoodie.

Jae face palms at what he caused. God damn it, how could he help in something he had tried to prevent. (The voice in the back of his mind that suspiciously sounds like Jimin simply whispers _“Disaster”_ but Jae chooses to ignore it once again.)

“Oh no, hyung, your hoodie…” Wonpil says softly, looking visibly upset and Brian feels almost bad at that sight.

“It’s alright, Wonpil-ah,” Sungjin tells him with a small smile.

Then he grasps the hem of his grey hoodie and suddenly pulls it over his head, revealing a bit of his stomach as his shirt underneath rides up a bit at the motion. Wonpil’s eyes get stuck on that small slither of skin until they move up again to how Sungjin’s hair falls back as he pulls the hoodie fully off, leaving him in a tight black t-shirt. Wonpil’s pupils dilate and his breath quickens a bit, and Sungjin smiles lazily at him in all his handsome glory.

Jae and Brian both gape as they watch the sudden turn of events. Suddenly Jae can actually see what Brian meant with Sungjin being tempting. In turn Brian snaps out of it as he starts to curse rather colourfully.

“Dude, Bob can _get_ it,” Jae whistles as Wonpil steps even closer towards Sungjin, biting his lower lip.

“That’s my brother you’re talking about!” Brian hisses angrily, gripping the paper-stand of a brick wall they’re standing behind tightly as he watches Sungjin hand over the pink bunny plush he won to his younger brother.

“Past you would have agreed with me about Sungjin getting it, but look what we’ve come to,” Jae huffs as they watch Wonpil burry his face in the plush doll shyly. “Now it’s just you, and me, and this brick wall you built between us.”

“Will you freaking stop quoting SpongeBob!”

Brian’s attention is taken again though when he spots a familiar figure a few steps away. Lightning fast he springs out and snatches the person’s arm before pulling them behind the paper-cut-out as well.

Dowoon looks rather winded and disoriented as his eyes begin to focus again, only to see both Jae and Brian leaning a bit too close for comfort.

“Oh, Brian-hyung, Jae-hyung, can I he-“

“DOWOON!” Brian interrupts the drummer of their band as he grips the younger’s shoulders tightly. “I’ll give you 10.000 Won if you go over there right now and interrupt Sungjin’s date!”

“Uh-“

“I’ll give you 20.000 Won if you don’t!” Jae is quick to interrupt Dowoon again and the younger’s head snaps back to him, looking rather overwhelmed with the whole situation.

“You don’t even have that much money!” Brian retaliates with a hiss towards Jae who scrunches his nose in offense.

“Excuse you, I have exactly 20.000 Won left!”

Brian splutters in exasperation. “That’s not something to be proud of!”

“That’s something a capitalist would say!”

Dowoon watches his two hyung bicker with wide eyes, still confused with what is going on right now, until they both suddenly turn back to him again, seemingly having come to a stand-still in their fight.

Before he can even ask anything though, he’s once again interrupted by them both as they just shove him out from behind the cut-out and towards Sungjin and Wonpil. Dowoon glances back over his shoulder at them, feeling lost, only to see them doing various hand motions and mouthing words he can’t understand.

Uncertainly he turns back and slowly walks towards the couple while having a small conflict in his head. He should probably do what will bring him the most money, right? But what was he supposed to do again? There was Jae-hyung, who told him not to do anything at all. But why would he get money for not doing anything at all? So it must have been Brian who told him to interrupt Sungjin and Wonpil. But Dowoon feels a bit bad at that, after all Sungjin and Wonpil are both nice to him and he doesn’t want to bother then. But then again what if it’s going bad and he’s doing them a favour to spare them both from boredom?

Mind made up, Dowoon strides more confidently towards the couple just silently smiling at each other, lost in their own bubble but mood completely read wrong by Dowoon who is completely oblivious.

Meanwhile Brian cheers loudly as Dowoon greets Sungjin and Wonpil, popping the small bubble they had been in, and Jae pulls at his own hair in despair.

“Sungjin-hyung, Wonpil-hyung!” Dowoon calls out happily and the couple turns to him in surprise. “I didn’t know you two know each other!”

“Dowoonie! Actually, we-um…” Wonpil glances at Sungjin, once again unsure what to say, but Sungjin beats him to it as he winds an arm around the smaller’s waist, pulling him closer.

“We’re dating- actually, this is our first date together in a relationship.” Sungjin answers for them to which Dowoon’s eyes widen comically.

Behind the paper-stand Brian’s mouth falls open in utter shock as Jae also gapes at the revelation.

“W-we are?” Wonpil asks softly, blinking up at the taller with wide eyes and clutching the bunny in his arms tightly.

In turn Sungjin smiles down at him gently, eyes curving. “I enjoyed the dates we have been on, and I really like you, Wonpil-ah.” Sungjin confesses as he cups Wonpil’s cheek softly. “I wanted to ask you later on the ferris wheel if you want to make it official, but seems like I was too impatient, I’m sorry.”

In turn Wonpil quickly shakes his head as he leans up and further into the elder’s space, their noses almost touching. “No! It’s perfect this way! I would love to,” he finishes more softly, his eyes sparkling as he looks at the taller.

Sungjin smiles brightly at that and leans down so their noses finally touch. “Then let’s go to the ferris wheel for that magical kiss you told me about.” He whispers softly at which Wonpil gasps loudly before he’s already dragging the elder towards the ferris wheel, both of them waving a still gaping Dowoon goodbye before they’re already off.

Dowoon and Jae pat Brian’s shoulder consolingly as they sit on the curb while he has his head held in his hands.

“It was just yesterday that he still needed my help to tie his laces,” Brian wails. Jae and Dowoon both smile at him sympathetically as Brian continues to reminisce in the past.

“Well, at least Seungmin still needs your help with that, right?” Jae tries to console the other.

“He’s gonna grow up soon and run off with that Hyunjin as well!” Brian complains.

“What about Jisung, hyung?” Dowoon asks, but Brian only lets out a snort at that as answer. Dowoon looks at Jae in confusion and Jae just makes a cutting motion with his hand.

Just then there’s a whistling sound in the air and they all look up to see fireworks painting the evening sky. Brian grins at the irony of it all before he leans back on his hands and shouts loudly in frustration, the yell mostly swallowed up by the fireworks.

Dowoon and Jae still hear it clearly though as they share a worried glance. To their surprise Brian turns a small smile towards them though.

“Sungjin really planned it out perfectly.” He says, sounding wistful. “Wonpil is finally going to get that kiss atop the ferris wheel with the fireworks in the background he’s always dreamed about.”

Jae smiles at how cheesy and so totally Wonpil that sounds as he goes back to watching the fireworks. He can only imagine how happy and elated Wonpil must feel right now. He thinks back to how Wonpil had used to whine about wanting to watch Disney movies when he and Brian had hogged the TV to play video games back then. And he suddenly also feels sad when he thinks about how that small boy with the crossed eyes has grown up now.

“You know Jae, you were right,” Brian admits quietly as they’re nearing the final of the firework show. “Sungjin will be great to Wonpil, I mean he didn’t even get slightly upset when Seungmin and Dowoon almost ruined his whole plan today.”

“Guess I was just clinging on too much to the past,” Brian finishes with a small grin that Jae returns. “Can’t believe I was even more of a disaster today than you usually are!”

At that Jae squawks loudly in protests and Dowoon snickers at his hyung’s antics as they start to squabble again. The firework has ended when they’ve finally calmed down again and Brian wipes off the dust from his knees as he gets up.

“Well, at least Wonpil-hyung and Sungjin-hyung didn’t spot you two today,” Dowoon says as he stretches out his arms.

“Yeah, we’re both horrible at stealth, I’m honestly surprised we weren’t busted yet!” Jae jokes lightly and Brian grinning crookedly.

“Oh man, Wonpillie would have been so angry with me if-“

“What would I be angry about?”

They all freeze at the familiar voice before Brian slowly looks over his shoulder and directly into Wonpil’s eyes who is squinting at him in suspicion.

“What would I have been angry about, hyung?” Wonpil repeats his question as Brian tries to quickly come up with an excuse.

He tries to catch Jae’s and Dowoon’s eyes for help, but they’re both avoiding eye contact as well. Top ten anime betrayals.

Behind Wonpil, Sungjin is watching them all with a judging expression, obviously aware of what was going on but choosing to let his boyfriend handle it.

“Younghyun-hyung,” Wonpil says calmly and Brian swallows because the younger only uses his Korean name when he’s angry with him.

Jae and Dowoon take slow steps back from the scene, after all angry Wonpil is really not a pretty sight. In turn Brian sends up a prayer to who ever will listen to him. His small brother truly did grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this train wreck of a fic orz please tell me if you did  
I have been feeling rather unmotivated to write or finish stories lately, so I'm sorry if you're waiting for one of my other stories to update. I have a lot of unfinished stories in my folders (the jaepil high school oneshot, the youngfeel inception au, the sungpil sugar daddy storie, a lot of dopil a/b/o smuts and even more orz (don't even get me started on the unfinished fanart)) but I'm just currently lacking motivation somehow.  
I created a curious cat account (@KDayun) if you want to ask about the status of a certain fanfic on there or just wanna talk in general. I'm always happy to hear from you guys!!
> 
> (also someone please help me sort the members into hogwarts houses)
> 
> tumblr @K-Dayun // twitter @CountvonZahl


End file.
